1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a burr detection apparatus and a burr detection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Surface mounting technology machines utilize a stencil, which defines holes or slots to paste solder onto a printed circuit board. The stencil always includes burrs retained within the holes and slots, causing an improper adhesion between the solder onto the printed circuit board. Thus, the burrs of the stencil should be detected and then removed. In conventional testing technology, the burrs are mainly detected manually by naked eye, which is of very low efficiency and time consuming.